


Sneak

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: 6teen
Genre: F/M, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Sharing a Bed, Sneaking Around, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Jen does the sneaking in.





	Sneak

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own '6teen' nor am I profiting off this.

Jen does the sneaking in, because she knows how to tiptoe and be stealthy thanks to years of sports. 

Midnight is the perfect sneaking time, because their parents go to bed early. His brothers pass out in the living room with junk food and video games. Jen drapes blankets over them and props their heads up with pillows before she sneaks away. 

"You always take forever," Jonesy groans, rolling over to make room, though he takes all the covers with him, "Sneaking into a step brother's room should take precisely two minutes." 

"Where did you come up with that calculation?" 

"I made it up." 

"What a shock. Share the covers."


End file.
